User talk:Samstokes80
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Willow Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Wikia Alliances Thanks for participating in Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship, the program just ended! We're launching a new initiative that allows people to pick from three alliances- SciFi Galaxy, Heroes United, and Fantasy Fellowship. All the information can be found here and you can join here. Let me know if you have any questions and I hope you decide to participate! Kate 00:08, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Lucasfilm Wiki So if its not too much to ask can you please edit the Lucasfilm Wiki when you have the time. Byzantinefire 20:40, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello from Sam Stokes! Hello there! I apologize if I was too quick to assume you'd abandoned the wiki; I do hope there will be no bad blood between us because of that. I've been toying with the idea of reviving the Willow Wiki for some time, and now I've been given the opportunity to take it a step further. :-) Unfortunately, I lack the proper technical acumen required to create proper infoboxes or a better image upload form... Hopefully I'll find a way to fix those things in due time. Thank you for your approval and support! --LelalMekha (talk) 09:28, April 17, 2015 (UTC)